The Cliff
"As you know, animating takes a long time. Several hours of work at this level usually ends up with a few seconds of complete video. And this video will be over 10 minutes long." Zeruel82mk2 explaining that The Cliff 5 will be over 10 minutes long. The Cliff is aseries created by YouTube animator, Zeruel82mk2. It started on 8th of November 2013 and ended on August 24th 2018. In the story, an ordinary stickman turned pro-magician has to stop a demon called The One from destroying the stickworld. The Cliff 0: Genesis In the beginning, there so happened to be a being called "The Creator". He created The Stickworld and the first stickmen arrived. However, deep below the new stickworld, a demon called The One had been asleep since ancient times. He rose to power and started to destroy the stickworld. The Creator could not save anything not created by himself, so he destroyed the stickworld. The One lost all of it's powers and goes away. The Creator started over again a and created a massive stickworld. He gave one stickman the task of watching over the stickworld. He was called "Overseer". He hoped that The One will not return. How wrong he was. The Cliff The main character, Lolph Dundgren is sent to stop a demon called The One. The One escapes, possibly because Lolph was an ordinary stickman at the time. The Cliff 2 Lolph Dundgren arrives to stop The One again. Because Lolph was still an ordinary stickman at the time, The One was able to escape again. The Cliff 3 The One returns to destroy the stickworld. Lolph is sent again to stop him. He had recently learned magic and beats the demon easily. The Cliff 4 The One returns and with the help of his new powers, he crafts the section of the cliff into a trident which was harder than diamond. Lolph returned to beat him, and just barely managed before The One used the highest level of defence possible. Lolph defeated him again by slamming the trident into The One's face. He suggested to cover it up by wearing a really tall hat or something. In between episodes (the cliff 3.5-the cliff 4.9) Not really part 4.5. In these episodes, Lolph Dundgren is seen preparing for the final battle by training with his master The Second Overseer. Also, his brother Dolph Dundgren/The Dark Magician organizes a bunch of magicians willing to do his bidding or die. He wants to get revenge on The Overseer for abandoning him and Lolph as kids. He orders his magicians to build a newer, much deadlier cliff with a newer soul container (these allowed The One to come back). It also needs the soul of a very powerful magician (to restore the magic powers of The One) as well as ordinary stickmen. The two brothers battle eventually, and The Dark Magician defeats Lolph but lets him go. The Overseer keeps having visions like his former life and about the magicians building a cliff and soul container. The Cliff part 4.8: Lolph's training is the second longest The Cliff video in the series. The Cliff 5 The Dark Magician arrives and hides the soul container, moments before Lolph arrived. They fought, and Lolph was victorious and The Dark Magician gives his own soul to bring back The One. Due to being above the average magic and physical power level, The One destroys Lolph. The Overseer arrives and battles him, but also fails. With his last breath, he gives his powers to Lolph, resurrecting Lolph. With his fathers powers combined with his own, he becomes an Overseer in the process. He eventually beats The One and destroys him. In the end, he speaks with The Creator. A new series called The Stickworld started the following month, picking up directly from part 5. The Stickworld's main hero is a man named Mike, who decides to become a magician under Overseer Lolph's training. Overseer Lolph gives him different tasks like giving instructions to Stickbot creators, passing The Tower of Doom to get a book, and helping Overseer Lolph in taking down The First Overseer. This is the longest The Cliff video in the series running for 20 minutes and 35 seconds. The Cliff 4.5 (Special Video) Lolph arrives at the cliff where he fought and killed The One in The Cliff 4. He covers up the trident with a really tall hat. He explains how handsome he looks. The Dark Magician arrives and gasps in surprise at how handsome The One now looks with the really tall hat on. He and Lolph both get really tall hats and kiss. The Overseer wakes up reveals that it was all a dream and it was now April Fool's Day.